Angel
Angel Heb: מַלְאָךְ (mal'ak) meaning "messenger" or "representative", is first mentioned in Genesis 16:7 when an angel of God found Hagar by a spring of water in the wilderness of Shur. In the Beginning In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and God was the Word. The same was in the beginning with God. All things were made by him; and without him was not any thing made that was made. - John 1:1-3 'Creation of things invisible' :Paul's letter to the Colossians around 60 CE. 12 Thank the Father, who made you qualify to share in the inheritance of the holy ones in the light. 13 He rescued us from the authority of the darkness and transferred us into the kingdom of his beloved Son, 14 by means of whom we have our release by ransom, the forgiveness of our sins. 15 He is the image of the invisible God, the firstborn of all creation; 16 because by means of him all other things were created in the heavens and on the earth, the things visible and the things invisible, whether they are thrones or lordships or governments or authorities. All other things have been created through him and for him. ''-Colossians 1:12-16'' 'Angels at the founding of Earth' Where were you when I founded the earth? (Job 38:4a) When the morning stars joyfully cried out together, And all the sons of God began shouting in applause? (Job 38:7) Attributes of angels 'Angels praise God' 'Glory of the heavenly' :Paul's discourse on the resurrection to the Corinthians around 55 CE Not all flesh is the same flesh, but there is one of mankind, there is another flesh of cattle, another flesh of birds, and another of fish. And there are heavenly bodies and earthly bodies; but the glory of the heavenly bodies is one sort, and that of the earthly bodies is a different sort. The glory of the sun is one sort, and the glory of the moon is another, and the glory of the stars is another; in fact, one star differs from another star in glory. (1 Corinthians 15:39-41) The first man is from the earth and made of dust; the second man is from heaven. Like the one made of dust, so too are those made of dust; and like the heavenly one, so too are those who are heavenly. (1 Corinthians 15:47, 48) 'Likened to stars' :The Son of Man speaks to apostle John in his vision of the Lord's Day, around 96 CE So write down the things you saw, and the things that are, and the things that will take place after these. As for the sacred secret of the seven stars that you saw in my right hand and of the seven golden lampstands: The seven stars mean the angels of the seven congregations, and the seven lampstands mean the seven congregations. - Revelation 1:19 'Not to be worshiped' And when you raise your eyes to the heavens and see the sun and the moon and the stars—all the army of the heavens—do not get seduced and bow down to them and serve them. Jehovah your God has given them to all the peoples under the whole heavens. - Genesis 4:19 :Apostle Paul's warning to the Colossians around 60 AD, with a concern to angel worship. Let no man deprive you of the prize who takes delight in a false humility and a form of worship of the angels, “taking his stand on” the things he has seen. He is actually puffed up without proper cause by his fleshly frame of mind (Colossians 2:18). Forsaken angels 'The dragon misleads a third of the stars' Another sign was seen in heaven. Look! A great fiery-colored dragon, with seven heads and ten horns and on its heads seven diadems; and its tail drags a third of the stars of heaven, and it hurled them down to the earth. And the dragon kept standing before the woman who was about to give birth, so that when she did give birth, it might devour her child. (Revelation 12:3, 4) 'Forsaken angels take advantage of men' :Main: Flood of Waters 1 Now when men started to grow in number on the surface of the ground and daughters were born to them, 2 the sons of the true God began to notice that the daughters of men were beautiful. So they began taking as wives all whom they chose. 3 Then Jehovah said: “My spirit will not tolerate man indefinitely, because he is only flesh. Accordingly, his days will amount to 120 years.” 4 The Nephilim were on the earth in those days and afterward. During that time the sons of the true God continued to have relations with the daughters of men, and these bore sons to them. They were the mighty ones of old times, the men of fame. 5 Consequently, Jehovah saw that man’s wickedness was great on the earth and that every inclination of the thoughts of his heart was only bad all the time. (Genesis 6:1-5) And the angels who did not keep their original position but forsook their own proper dwelling place, he has reserved with eternal bonds in dense darkness for the judgment of the great day. (Jude 1:6) Certainly God did not refrain from punishing the angels who sinned, but threw them into Tartarus, putting them in chains of dense darkness to be reserved for judgment. And he did not refrain from punishing an ancient world, but kept Noah, a preacher of righteousness, safe with seven others when he brought a flood upon a world of ungodly people. (2 Peter 2:4, 5) 'Satan and his angels hurled down to the Earth' And war broke out in heaven: Michael and his angels battled with the dragon, and the dragon and its angels battled but they did not prevail, nor was a place found for them any longer in heaven. So down the great dragon was hurled, the original serpent, the one called Devil and Satan, who is misleading the entire inhabited earth; he was hurled down to the earth, and his angels were hurled down with him. (Revelation 12:7-10) Category:Creation Narratives